Dreamscape
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: ""I wonder if she sees us…" Peter asked Olivia. She did not respond. She had her head buried in her gloves. She breathed deeply and looked up at her partner. "Hey…" He said, besides it was his turn to worry about her." One-shot. P/O. Please review!


A/N: So. This is my first Fringe fic. I've recently discovered Fringe and I caught up with the first season and the episodes that I missed in the second season. This fic is entirely inspired by an unforgettable image from a dream that I just can't get out of my head. Its P/O and rated T to be safe. It does take place in the future...assuming that Peter comes back and all. Oh and,

PLEASE REVIEW!

Dreamscape

_In the future, the dawning of the interdementional war…_

Humans have a craving to know. They're natural sense of curiosity may have saved them from the barriers of nature, but it may of also put them in a 'catch 22.' The human desire to have control of nature, have control over fate, might just be their fatal flaw – at least in this universe it is.

_February 16__th__, 2012_

"This used to be the most beautiful place on earth." Agent Olivia Dunham's voice pierced through the thick humming that hung in the air—part of the aftermath of the destruction that had just taken place in front of them. "Look at it now." Her breath hitched and her voice quivered. Peter Bishop, the civilian consultant stood next to her, he couldn't tell whether her voice had quivered because of the temperature outside or because of the sight.

Just minutes ago, the field in front of them was packed with gravestones and fresh flowers. The winter had just begun giving away to spring. Peter and Olivia stood in front of a window that Walter had built to the alternate universe. Unlike the one he had built the first time, this window was more of a portal, but you couldn't go through it because there was a layer of glass in your way. The idea was that this side could see the other side and vice versa. It was part of Walter's plan…a plan that neither Olivia nor Peter nor Astrid nor Agent Broyles understood.

"On the bright side, it's still beautiful on the other side." Peter attempted to lighten the mood. However, he found that when he began to say the words 'other side,' his voice shook. He bit his tongue and looked at his feet. The grass below him was crushed and frozen.

"You okay?" Olivia asked her face etched with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter nodded his head and returned his gaze to the window.

"It's more than a glimpse into another side…" Olivia repeated Walter's words. "It's a way to communicate with them… without crossing over and non verbally."

"Maybe they don't want to be communicated to."

"Hell, they don't know what's going on."

"Neither do the people here." Peter sighed. He hated that he couldn't just send out a global text message that warned people of a possible apocalypse. At the same time, he understood that that would cause unnecessary chaos and destruction before the war would even start.

Olivia looked at Peter; she only glanced in his direction for a brief second. Her only focus right now was the window and the world on the other side.

On the other side, it was still winter. The ground was still coated in a layer of pure white. The flakes were even falling from the sky. The flowers that were laid on the gravestones had been covered by the snow. A widow stood above a grave stone and brushed off the snow on the top, revealing the dark grey, wet stone. Instead of weeping, she smiled, and brushed her index finger over the letters engraved on the rock.

A moment later, she was, too, like Olivia and Peter, standing in front of the window. She examined it quickly, and put her hands on the glass. It felt as if Peter of Olivia could simply break the glass and she'd be standing on the other side, but they knew that this was not the case. Even if you stepped passed the window and looked from the sides, you would see nothing more than a vacant bench in the earlier spring air.

"I wonder if she sees us…" Peter asked Olivia. She did not respond. She had her head buried in her gloves. She breathed deeply and looked up at her partner. "Hey…" He said, besides it was his turn to worry about her.

"Hey." She smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes. Peter looked into her eyes. All he saw was fear and confusion. The usual tough exterior was gone as she looked into the other side and directly at him. "What are we going to tell the world?" She asked, suddenly concerned about the well being of the 6.8 billion other beings on the planet.

"Nothing." He replies, taking the opportunity to brush his partner's loose strands of blonde hair behind her ears. Her stare hardened at his touch and he wasn't sure whether he should back off or move closer. He chose to move closer and she seemed relieved at his decision.

"We have to tell them something." She was standing so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his cheeks.

"We tell them that Aliens are invading our planet." He could see her smile just a little bit, it wasn't the line of her mouth, it was in her eyes.

"What do we do when they all attack NASA?" She inquired, knitting her eyebrows together. She glanced momentarily to the window, where the widow was still standing in her all black attire contrasting the snow. It almost looked like a snapshot from a black and white photograph.

"Nothing." He replies and moves in to close the almost non existent gap between them. She pretends as if nothing has changed.

"Nothing. We let them believe that aliens are invading our planet and NASA is responsible for it?" Her lips were now grazing his, but her expression was still one of worry. Peter wasn't surprised, they had kissed before, but it was before they knew the war was approaching so soon.

"No, we help NASA point fingers at the CIA." He breathed, when he spoke, his lips brushed against Olivia's. He closed his eyes, and avoiding looking towards the window. She noticed his eyelids closed and she brushed her thumb lightly against them. Her arms settled on his muscular chest, she could feel the him flex even beneath his layers of clothing.

"Just for making our job difficult." She said, pretending to be happy with his response.

"Just for making our job difficult." He repeated her words. His lips still hovering just on the surface of hers. She shuddered at the way he began moving into the kiss; soft at first and more aggressive as she responded and deepened it.

He could taste how afraid she was, how much pressure she was under. It wasn't just metaphorical. He could taste the salt in her tears as the droplet slowly rolled down her pale skin and to where her lips met his.

She could taste how desperate he was. She could feel his heart beat quicken underneath her palms and she knew that she wasn't alone. She knew that he was afraid; she knew that he was in the same place as that window was now – in between. He knew that he had something to fight for on this side, but nevertheless he couldn't help to feel torn.

She slowly pulled away from the warmth, and pecked his lips before settling into his chest, her arms wrapped securely around his waist He returned the motion, and dropped small kisses into her hair, just like he had done when he first returned and she clung onto him begging him in soft whispers to never leave her again.

The only place they fit was between universes.

Amidst their hug, they both turned to look at the window again. From underneath her black hood, they caught site of her ruby red lips that had curved into a small smile. Again, she was still, like she was posing for an old photograph and any moment now this would all be over and the photographer would lift himself from beneath the black hood.

"She sees us." He whispers into her hair.

"She doesn't know what's coming." Olivia countered her mind still on the fate of the citizens of both worlds.

"It's better that she doesn't."

"Ignorance is bliss." Peter nodded agreeing with her.

"We'll figure this out." Peter muttered quietly.

"There's nothing to figure out this time. We're fighting a war, not solving an equation."

"We always figure it out." He reassured her, ignoring her comment on fighting a war. Olivia adverted her gaze back to the window. The widow was gone and all that remained on the other side was an outdated newspaper floating through the wind.

"Nothing will be the same." She murmured back. "Gone are the happy days…gone is love." She sighed to herself, without paying attention to a word she was saying.

"Hey…" He rubbed her back smoothly. "The best of us, can find happiness in misery." She smiled. "And as for the latter…well, we've always got each other…" Peter grinned cockily and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, guess in an interdementional war…you're the best I can do." She joked and he scoffed playfully.

"Peter! Olivia! I found it! I've found it!" Their moment was cut short by Walter's excitement.

"What'd you find Walter?" Olivia asked…pulling apart from Peter. Peter sighed. There were only so many of these dreamscape moments when you're preparing to fight a war to save the universe.

It was another one of him and 'Livia's boring moments…but it was the boring moments that they seemed to remember most.


End file.
